Tywin Lannister
Lord Tywin Lannister fue cabeza de la Casa Lannister y, como tal, Señor de Roca Casterly, Escudo de Lannisport y Guardián del Occidente. Ejerció como Mano del Rey de Aerys II Targaryen por casi veinte años, cargo que volvió a ocupar posteriormente durante los reinados de su nietos Joffrey y Tommen Baratheon. Estuvo casado con su prima, Lady Joanna Lannister, con quien tuvo tres hijos, Jaime, Cersei y Tyrion. Apariencia y Carácter thumb|261px|Charles Dance como Tywin Lannister ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Tywin y su padre Tytos by Magali Villeneuve©Tywin es descrito como un hombre alto, fuerte, de ojos verde claro con vetas doradas. En su juventud tenía el pelo rubio dorado, pero al envejecer éste empezó a ralear, por lo que se afeitó la cabeza, la barba y el bigote, aunque conserva las patillas doradas, que le cubren las mejillas.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 56, Tyrion. En batalla suele ir con una armadura carmesí resaltada de dorado. Tywin es un hombre calculador, inteligente, políticamente astuto y despiadado. Dedica su vida y esfuerzos a mantener el prestigio de los Lannister, garantizando su respeto, y en algunos casos temor. Es un probado comandante en batalla, y de muy poderosa presencia. Historia Juventud Tywin fue el hijo primogénito de Lord Tytos Lannister y Lady Jeyne Marbrand. Según el rumor, Tywin mordió el dedo de su abuelo Gerold cuando éste trató de acariciar su cabeza.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Siete Reinos, Las Tierras del Oeste. Mientras crecía, Tywin vio cómo su padre Tytos dilapidaba la fortuna Lannister, llevando a la familia muy cerca de la ruina. Lord Tytos era un hombre gentil y amable, pero débil y deseoso de agradar. Sus vasallos se burlaban de él cuando estaban ebrios e incluso llegaron a desafiarle abiertamente (como los Reyne y los Tarbeck). Otras casas pedían prestado oro Lannister y nunca lo devolvían. Cuando la esposa de Lord Tytos murió, tomó como amante a la hija de un candelero, una mujer ordinaria y de nacimiento humilde. Desde ese momento, su amante le dominó y pronto Tytos se encontró pidiendo su opinión en asuntos de estado, mientras ella hacía su voluntad en el castillo y se adornaba con las joyas de la madre de Tywin. En 252 d.C. Lord Tytos aceptó el compromiso matrimonial entre su hija Genna y Emmon Frey (el segundo hijo, no heredero, de Lord Walder Frey). Como resultado de las locuras de su padre, Tywin aprendió a desconfiar de la risa y las bromas, acostumbrado a oírlas hacia su padre o hacia la Casa Lannister.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 44, Jaime. Lord Tytos enviaría Tywin a Desembarco del Rey, para servir de copero real en la corte del rey Aegon V Targaryen. En la corte, Tywin se hizo amigo del joven príncipe Aerys y el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas, Steffon Baratheon. Su prima, Joanna Lannister, también sirvió en la corte real como compañera y dama de honor de la princesa Rhaella Targaryen.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Siete Reinos, Las Tierras del Oeste.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aerys II. Durante la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques, once mil hombres de las Tierras del Oeste, bajo el mando del tío de Tywin, Ser Jason Lannister fueron enviados a luchar junto a las fuerzas del Trono de Hierro en los Peldaños de Piedra. Tywin, quien ya era un caballero para entonces, se unió a las huestes Lannister. El joven príncipe Aerys Targaryen sirvió como escudero durante la guerra y cuando ganó honor y gloria el propio Tywin lo nombró caballero.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Reyes Targaryen, Aerys II.Sólo un caballero puede nombrar a otro caballero, por lo que se deduce que para ese momento Tywin ya había sido ungido como Ser. thumb|260px|Tywin durante su juventud by Naomi© La reputación de la Casa Lannister era baja debido la débil gestión del padre de Tywin, Lord Tytos.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 66, Tyrion. Tywin decidió tomar medidas implacables para rectificar la situación y restaurar el honor de la familia. Tras su regreso de los Peldaños de Piedra con sus hermanos, Ser Tywin tomó la iniciativa de restaurar el dominio de su casa. Comenzó exigiendo la devolución del oro prestado por su padre y a los que no pudieran pagar inmediatamente, la condición de enviar un rehén a Roca Casterly hasta que saldara su deuda. Algunos se apresuraron a obedecer, momento en que Ser Harys Swyft declaró que "el León ha despertado."El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Siete Reinos, Las Tierras del Oeste. Tywin se las arregló para restaurar el honor de la familia y su fortuna. Tywin aniquiló a la Casa Reyne de Castamere y a los Tarbeck de Torre Tarbeck por su desafío al poderío de los Lannister, dejando los castillos quemados y en ruinas como mudo recordatorio de lo que le sucede a los que desafían a Roca Casterly. Tal fue la brutalidad de la destrucción de la Casa Reyne que se compuso una canción llamada "Las Lluvias de Castamere", conocida hasta la actualidad en los Siete Reinos. Como Mano del Rey thumb|260px|Tywin como Mano del rey Aerys II (Histories & Lore)thumb|260px|Lord Tywin y Lady Joanna Lannister by Bella Bergolts©thumb|260px|Joanna muere dando a luz by nami64©A la muerte del rey Jaehaerys II Targaryen en 262 d.C., el recién coronado rey Aerys II Targaryen eligió a su amigo Ser Tywin como Mano del Rey, impresionado por la crueldad demostrada contra los rebeldes Reyne y Tarbeck. Tywin pasó gran parte de su tiempo en la corte de Desembarco del Rey durante los siguientes diecinueve años, mientras que su padre continuaba gobernando las Tierras del Oeste; aunque aun era un débil gobernante, no volvió a tener problemas de sus vasallos. Cuando Lord Tytos finalmente murió en 267 d.C., Ser Tywin se convirtió en el nuevo Señor de Roca Casterly y Guardián del Occidente. A su regreso a Roca Casterly, Tywin se enteró de cómo la amante de su padre se había hecho con el poder desde antes de la muerte de Lord Tytos.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 66, Tywin. Tywin ordenó desnudarla y obligarla a caminar por las calles de Lannisport y a confesar a cada hombre que se encontrara que era una ladrona y una ramera, antes de su final destierro.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 3, Cersei. Lord Tywin se casó con su prima Joanna Lannister, constituyendo un matrimonio feliz. Genna Lannister incluso llegó a decir que Tywin sonrió el día que se casó con Joanna. Se decía que aunque Tywin gobernaba los Siete Reinos como Mano, Joanna gobernaba a Tywin en casa. Quedó devastado con la muerte de su esposa y no volvió a casarse. Gerion Lannister le dijo una vez a su sobrino Tyrion que la mejor parte de Tywin murió con Joanna.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 3, Cersei. Tywin fue una Mano poderosa durante diecinueve años hasta que la paranoia y envidia crecientes del rey les llevaron a serios desacuerdos. De acuerdo con Ser Barristan Selmy, el rey sentía lujuria por la esposa de Tywin, lo que causaba fricción entre los dos. Después de que Aerys II rehusara casar a su hijo, el príncipe heredero Rhaegar Targaryen, con la hija de Tywin, Cersei, y nombrara a Jaime como miembro de la Guardia Real sin el consentimiento de Tywin, éste renunció a ser Mano y regresó a sus propias tierras. La Rebelión de Robert Durante la Guerra del Usurpador Lord Tywin no se implicó y permaneció en Roca Casterly, tomando parte sólo hasta el final, tras la victoria decisiva de Robert Baratheon en la Batalla del Tridente, momento en el que Tywin juntó a su ejército y marchó hacia Desembarco del Rey. Después de que Aerys fuera convencido por el Gran Maestre Pycelle de que Tywin había venido a jurarle lealtad, el rey ordenó abrir las puertas de la ciudad. Las fuerzas Lannister saquean brutalmente Desembarco del Rey, al mismo tiempo que Jaime asesinaba al rey Aerys y Gregor Clegane y Amory Lorch, bajo órdenes de Tywin, asesinaran a la esposa del príncipe Rhaegar, la princesa Elia Martell y a sus hijos, Rhaenys y Aegon, cuyos cadáveres, envueltos en capas Lannister para disimular mejor la sangre, ofreció a Robert Baratheon como muestra de lealtad. Cuando su hijo Tyrion le preguntó, años más tarde, por qué no había dejado esa matanza para que fuese Robert quien se ensuciase la manos, Tywin respondió: :"Fuimos los últimos en unirnos a la causa de Robert. Teníamos que demostrar nuestra lealtad. Cuando puse aquellos cadáveres ante el trono, a nadie le cupo la menor duda de que habíamos renegado de la Casa Targaryen para siempre. Y el alivio de Robert fue palpable. Por idiota que fuera, hasta él sabía que los hijos de Rhaegar tenían que morir si quería asegurarse el trono para siempre. Pero se consideraba un héroe, y los héroes no matan niños". Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 53, Tyrion. El trono se aseguró aun más con el matrimonio político entre su hija Cersei y el recién coronado Robert I Baratheon. Tras la guerra Después de la Rebelión, volvió a Roca Casterly y continuó sirviendo como Señor y Guardián del Occidente. En 289 d.C., Lord Balon Greyjoy emprendió su rebelión contra el rey Robert I mediante la quema de la flota Lannister anclada en Lannisport. Después de la derrota de los Greyjoy, Tywin reconstruyó su flota y organizó otro torneo en Lannisport. Debido al excesivo gasto del nuevo rey, y gracias a su nueva relación como parte de la familia real, Tywin prestó grandes cantidades de oro a la corona, con lo que la corte en Desembarco del Rey estaba gravemente endeudada con la Casa Lannister en más de tres millones de dragones de oro. Cuando descubrió que su hijo Tyrion se había casado con la hija de un inquilino de sus tierras por amor, decidió enseñarle una dura lección; ordenó a Jaime (quien estaba visitando Roca Casterly y estuvo presente cuando Tyrion conoció a Tysha) que le dijera a su hermano que la muchacha era una prostituta que él había contratado para que Tyrion tuviera su primera mujer. Tysha fue llevada a Roca Casterly y Tywin hizo que Tyrion mirara mientras un grupo de guardias violaba a su mujer, entregándole a la chica un venado de plata por cada guardia. Luego, forzó a Tyrion a violarla a su vez, pero pagándole un dragón de oro, porque un Lannister vale más. Este incidente traumatizó a Tyrion y dejó a Jaime lleno de culpabilidad. Se rehusó a permitir que Tyrion viajara y viera el mundo (como si habían hecho sus dos hermanos mayores) temiendo que trajera más deshonra a la Casa Lannister y como regalo en el décimosexto día del nombre de Tyrion, le hizo limpiar todos los desagües de Roca Casterly. Aunque despiadado, Tywin Lannister fue un hábil gobernante, que trajo prosperidad al reino en su posición como Mano. Tenía especial talento en la recaudación de fondos, lo que dio lugar a la broma que aseguraba que Tywin "cagaba oro".Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 30, Arya. Su hija Cersei recordaba que el pueblo aclamaba el doble a Tywin Lannister que al rey Aerys II. Siempre fue más respetado que amado en las Tierras del Oeste y fue odiado en Desembarco del Rey debido al saqueo que sus tropas protagonizaron. Aunque sus hijos le respetaban, ninguno de ellos llegó a lograr los grandes planes que su padre tenía para ellos, lo que dio lugar a muchos conflictos.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 8, Tyrion. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos thumb|260px|Lord Tywin se prepara para la guerra by Magali Villeneuve©thumb|260px|Tywin ordena a Tyrion ejercer de Mano durante su ausencia ([[Game of Thrones)]]Convoca a sus vasallos al enterarse del apresamiento de su hijo Tyrion por Catelyn Tully, quien le acusaba de ser el responsable de contratar un sicario para asesinar su hijo Bran Stark. Tyrion es arrestado y llevado al Nido de Águilas para un juicio. Aunque Tywin no se preocupó del destino de su hijo Tyrion, vio el arresto como una ofensa directa contra el honor de la familia y la Casa Lannister. En respuesta, envió a Ser Gregor Clegane a saquear y arrasar las Tierras de los Ríos, el hogar de Catelyn.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 43, Eddard. Este es uno de los muchos antecedentes de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. El objetivo de Tywin era sacar a Eddard Stark de Desembarco del Rey, capturarlo e intercambiarlo por la libertad de su hijo. Eddard, sin embargo, había sido herido durante una pelea con su hijo Jaime en las calles de la ciudad capital, por lo que envió a Lord Beric Dondarrion en su lugar. Envió a su hijo Jaime a atacar Aguasdulces y dirigió el segundo ejército Lannister desde el sur. Bloqueó el Camino Real y avanzó hacia el Norte quemándolo todo a su paso. Destruyó las tropas de los Tully en las fronteras antes que se reagruparan, atacó una a una las fortalezas de los señores ribereños y envió a Ser Gregor Clegane en un ataque que acabó con los Piper y los Bracken. Creyó que la guerra estaba ganada en las Tierras de los Ríos con solo los Mallister y los Frey como posible oposición. Cuando se enteró que el hijo de Lord Stark convocó a sus vasallos y cruzó el Cuello, marchó con el grueso de su ejército hacia el norte, a su encuentro. Lord Tywin creia que Robb era un niño y no tendría valor. En la Batalla del Forca Verde, las fuerzas Lannister derrotan al ejército del norte dirigido por Roose Bolton. Un poco antes de esta batalla, Tyrion había ganado su libertad en un juicio por combate y se había aliado con los Clanes de las Montañas de la Luna, a quienes llevaba hacia el ejército de su padre para pagar sus deudas. Tywin pone a los clanes, con Tyrion al mando, en el flanco izquierdo, creyendo que la indisciplina de los hombres y la inexperiencia de Robb Stark llevaría a la aniquilación del ejército norteño. La victoria es inútil, ya que el comandante al mando de las tropas norteñas era Roose Bolton; durante la batalla, Robb había liberado Aguasdulces, apresando a Jaime en el proceso. Tras la muerte del rey Robert, Tywin fue nombrado Mano del Rey por su nieto Joffrey Baratheon.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 57, Sansa. Envió a Tyrion a Desembarco del Rey a servir como Mano en su lugar, y a preparar las defensas de la ciudad en anticipación al ataque de los hermanos del difunto rey, Stannis y Renly, los cuales se habían proclamado reyes. Choque de Reyes thumb|260px|Lord Tywin proclamado Salvador de la Ciudad ([[Game of Thrones)]]Se instala en Harrenhal y pondera su próximo movimiento. Cuando Robb Stark marcha desde Aguasdulces e invade las Tierras del Oeste, aniquilando un ejército Lannister, creado y entrenado por Stafford Lannister, en la Batalla de Cruce de Bueyes, Tywin se pone en marcha con su ejército hacia sus Tierras del Oeste. El plan de Robb era llevar al ejército de Tywin en una larga persecución por las tierras del Occidente, arrasando todo a su paso y no dejando nada para alimentar al ejército Lannister. Sin embargo, Edmure Tully, a quien estaba encomendada la seguridad de Aguasdulces, repelió el avance de las tropas Lannister en Molino de Piedra.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 45, Catelyn. El ejército de Tywin se vio mermado y se retiró, pero la demora les permitió enterarse de que Stannis Baratheon había asesinado a su hermano Renly y que había alzado a sus vasallos, liderando su armada hacia Desembarco del Rey. Tywin lleva su ejército hacia el suroeste hacia la capital, llegando justo a tiempo para unirse al ejército de Mace Tyrell, cayendo sobre la retaguardia del ejército de Stannis en la Batalla del Aguasnegras. Tras la batalla, ocupa el puesto de Mano del Rey en reemplazo de su hijo Tyrion, quien había sido gravemente herido durante la batalla.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 4, Tyrion. Tormenta de Espadas thumb|260px|Lord Tywin en el Consejo Privado ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Lord Tywin como Mano del Rey ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Lord Tywin en el juicio contra Tyrion ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Muerte de Tywin ([[Game of Thrones)]]Ejerce como Mano del Rey con toda autoridad, incluyendo a sus hijos. Le otorga a Tyrion el puesto de Consejero de la Moneda, lo que su hijo ve como una burla y un insulto. Además, lo obliga a casarse con Sansa Stark,Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 19, Tyrion. dándole el derecho de gobernar sobre Invernalia y negando la ambición de Tyrion de heredar Roca Casterly.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 4, Tyrion. También inicia los planes para la búsqueda de un nuevo marido para su hija, la reina Cersei, aunque nunca se concretaron. La ofrece a Willas Tyrell, pero Mace Tyrell, tras ser intimidado por su madre, lo rechaza.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 32, Tyrion. Tras enterarse de que Robb Stark se ha casado inesperadamente con Jeyne Westerling y que la Casa Westerling se había pasado al bando norteño, mantiene correspondencia con la madre de Jeyne, Sybell Spicer; con Roose Bolton, quien se había pasado al bando Lannister después de tomar Harrenhal, y con Lord Walder Frey, quien tomó como un insulto a su casa el matrimonio, puesto que Robb había prometido casarse con una hija de Frey para sellar su alianza. El resultado directo de esta correspondencia fue la Boda Roja, que entregó la victoria de la guerra a la Casa Lannister. Ordenó fundir el espadón de acero valyrio de la Casa Stark, Hielo, para forjar dos espadas largas, una como regalo para Joffrey en el día de su matrimonio, y otra como regalo para Jaime. Tras el envenenamiento de Joffrey en su boda, Tyrion fue acusado falsamente del crimen, y Tywin fue uno de los tres jueces de su hijo, junto a Mace Tyrell y el príncipe Oberyn Martell.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 66, Tyrion. Antes de acabar el juicio, ofrece a Tyrion que confiese y que ingrese en la Guardia de la Noche. Cuando se hizo evidente que sería encontrado culpable, Tyrion demandó un juicio por combate, siendo encontrado culpable tras haber perdido el campeón de éste, el príncipe Oberyn, a manos de Ser Gregor Clegane.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 70, Tyrion. Cuando Jaime Lannister regresa, le propone abandonar la Guardia Real y asumir la herencia de Roca Casterly, a lo cual Jaime se opone. Él, junto a Varys, ayudan a su hermano Tyrion a escapar de las celdas negras. Durante la huida, Tyrion se cuela en la Torre de la Mano, y tras estrangular a Shae, encuentra a Lord Tywin en el retrete. Tras preguntarle acerca del paradero de Tysha, Tywin responde que la envió "al lugar de donde vienen las putas"; furioso, Tyrion lo mata. Sus entrañas se soltaron, lo que dio lugar al último pensamiento de Tyrion antes de abandonar la estancia: : "... la peste que llenó el escusado fue prueba fehaciente de que el chiste acerca de su padre que se repetía tan a menudo era una mentira más. Obviamente, Lord Tywin Lannister no cagaba oro. Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 77, Tyrion. Festín de Cuervos thumb|260px|Funeral de Lord Tywin ([[Game of Thrones)]]thumb|260px|Cersei se despide de Lord Tywin ([[Game of Thrones)]]Después de que su cuerpo fuera descubierto, se le preparó un funeral de estado. Cersei hizo que los hermanos Kettleblack se llevaran el cuerpo de Shae y juró que haría que les cortasen la lengua si algún hombre osaba mencionar la presencia de la prostituta en las estancias de su padre. Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 3, Cersei. Los restos de Tywin fueron velados por siete días en el Gran Septo de Baelor antes de partir hacia el oeste para ser enterrado en Roca Casterly, acompañado por la mayor parte de las tropas del oeste. El olor que despedía su cuerpo era tan desagradable que muchos de los que vinieron a presentar sus respetos tuvieron miedo de enfermar por acercarse demasiado. Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 8, Jaime. El Gran Maestre Pycelle pronunció lo siguiente sobre Lord Tywin: :"He servido a seis reyes, pero aquí ante nosotros se encuentra el hombre más grande que he conocido. Lord Tywin no llevaba corona, pero era como un rey debía de ser."Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 8, Jaime. Familia Descendientes Árbol genealógico Citas :"Ningún hombre es libre. Sólo los niños y los necios piensan lo contrario."Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 8, Tyrion. :"Algunas batallas se ganan con espadas y lanzas, otras con plumas y cuervos."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 4, Tyrion. :"Los más tontos son a menudo más inteligentes que los hombres que se ríen de ellos."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 19, Tyrion. :"Cuando vuestros enemigos os desfíen, debéis servirles acero y fuego. Sin embargo, cuando se ponen de rodillas, debéis ayudarles a ponerse de pie. De lo contrario, ningún hombre doblará jamás la rodilla. Y cualquier hombre que deba decir "Yo soy el rey" no es un verdadero rey en absoluto. Aerys nunca lo entendió, pero vos lo haréis. Cuando haya ganado la guerra por ti, restauraremos la paz y la justicia del rey."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 53, Tyrion. :"No eres hijo mío. Dices que eres el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, y sólo eso. Muy bien, Ser. Id y cumplid con vuestro deber."Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 62, Jaime. Galería Tywin Lannister by Michael Komarck, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Michael Komarck, FFG© Tywin Lannister by Tiziano Baracchi, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Tiziano Baracchi, FFG© Fury of the Lion by Mike Capprotti, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Mike Capprotti, FFG© Tywin Lannister by Nacho Molina, Fantasy Flight Games©.jpg|Nacho Molina, FFG© Tywin Lannister by Amoka©.jpg|Amok© Tywin_Lannister_by_Ertaç_Altınöz©.jpg|Ertaç Altınöz© Tywin Lannister by Jason Engle©.jpg|Jason Engle© Tywin Lannister by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Tywin Lannister by Oznerol-1516©.png|Oznerol-1516© Warden of the west by Joe Harty©.jpg|Joe Harty© Tywin Lannister by Antonio José Manzanedo©.jpg|Antonio José Manzanedo© Tywin Lannister by Rae Lavergne©.jpg|Rae Lavergne© Tywin Lannister by Jortagul©.jpg|Jortagul© Tywin Lannister by Anja Dalisa©.jpg|Anja Dalisa© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes de las Tierras del Oeste Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Mano del Rey